drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Darian
Email: kran_sg@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'6" Weight: 135 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Darian Age: 17 Place of Origin: Saldea Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Height: 5?6? Darian has green tilted eyes, with shoulder length black hair and a small goatee. He is a little above average height, with broad shoulders and has small but defined muscles. Brief History: Darian grew up on a small estate near the border of Saldea. His father taught Darian how to defend himself with a staff and how to fight with his hands and feet if the need be. Being the eldest, he was also taught how to manage the estate. But the Wheel Weaves as the Wheel wills. ***** Dark clouds moved gently across sky, with the promise of another storm. Winter had just begun and wind blew with an icy chill. Snow swirled on the wind, blowing through the trees, moving among the last vestiges of the field?s grass. Sweeping across the fence of an estate, the wind circled the form of a young man, moving slowly through his early morning exercises. Shirtless, there was a glistening to his moving form, a gentle steam rose off of him. His eyes were closed and face was relaxed, obviously finding solace in these exercises. Reaching a point, the man brought his hands in a full circle, bringing them in front of him and standing motionless. After a moment, he sprang into movement, flowing from one foot to the other, each movement finished with a practiced grace. ?Darian, you?ve been out here for too long, you?re going to catch a cold.? Darian finished the form he was up to and turned around, facing his sister. ?Azhure, I like the cold. And besides, doing this keeps my mind and body sharp.? Smiling he walked over to his shirt and put it on. Walking over to his little sister, she was only fifteen, two years younger than him. ?But you little sister, will catch a cold if you stand out here any longer watching me.? Taking her hand he walked inside. ?Let?s go and make you some breakfast shall we, I?m sure mother won?t mind.? Walking into the kitchen Darian was surprised to see his mother and father already in there, talking quietly. They stopped talking when they noticed him enter which gave Darian a feeling of unease. ?Mother? Father? Is there anything wrong?? The look in his Mother?s eyes made his unease turn to dread. Walking forward he sat down at the table with them. His father turned to Azhure, ?perhaps it would be best if you go and wake Fredrick.? Darian sat in silence as Azhure left, and then came back with their little brother. After a moment of silence their father spoke again, ?I have to go away for a while, there is some trouble with bandits at the borders, and I have be chosen to lead the force to quell them.? He sighed as he always did, when he was making a hard decision, ?I am leaving Darian here, and he will be in charge of the house hold while I am gone.? He paused again, ?I would have brought you with me Darian, but Gareth has also been chosen to go.? Darian could feel a weight being placed on his shoulders, along with the feeling of dread increasing. His father would not have done this if he felt there was no need for it. Suppressing his emotions Darian spoke, ?How long do you think you will be gone?? ?I do not know, a month at the least.? Worry entered Darian?s mind. The border is only two days ride from here. There must be more here than what he is telling us. Realizing that his father wasn?t telling them it because of his younger siblings, Darian decided against questioning it. Darian listened to his father lay out the details of what he would have to check every day, and what jobs he must see to that they were done. It would be later that he would be shown his father?s plans for the bandits, and perhaps what was really going on. The day pasted unusually quickly. Darian could barely remember what he had done all day, but all too soon it was nightfall and he was sitting in his father?s study, looking over maps of Saldea. The candles flickered slightly in the darkness. ?This is the areas where they have struck, and this is where we are mustering our forces.? His Father pointed to two different circles on the map. Pointed to where the bandits circle was he looked at his father, ?Isn?t that the Averl?s estate?? His father looked back down at the map and spoke quieter. ?The Averl?s house has been destroyed. Only Carl and Marian survived, that?s how we know about it so soon. I can only hope that we stop them before they reach here.? Looking back at the map Darian realized they were closer than he had thought. ?Surely they will be easily defeated father? They are only bandits.? His father only shook his head, ?You must learn not to dismiss things so readily, to do so will only lead to disaster.? He walked over to his son and patted his back, ?You must still learn patience, and how if you study a situation, you will see all the solutions, not just the quickest.? ?Tomorrow I will leave, early in the morning. You will be there to see me off. I have sent word to my brother to come and help you, I can only thank the Light that one of our family wanted a peaceful life.? Darian nodded in agreement. His Uncle Gavin was the only member of his father?s family that had not joined the army. He had become a merchant, and quite a successful one. And as Father says, probably more successful than he should be. ?He should be here in a day or two, listen to his advice, please. I know you like to make your own decisions but your Uncle knows what he is doing.? Then they said their goodnights and Darian headed off to bed, his father still going over his plans. ***** A week had passed since Darian?s Father had left. And two days ago his Uncle Gavin had arrived to help him out. The days have been moving slowly, and more and more I catch myself looking North. It was early morning, the sun had just started to rise, not that you could see it through the clouds. Catching himself gazing north again he stopped his exercises, unable to concentrate on it. There was a feeling in the air, like a storm brewing. Putting his cloak on, he held it around him, looking towards the north, and Father. Then he noticed something that must have been what was distracting him. There was a haze of smoke over the horizon. Pausing for a moment, he then ran inside. Rushing to his Uncle?s room he banged open the door. ?Gavin wake up! There?s a fire on the horizon.? His uncle was sluggish, unused to being awoken early. ?What are you talking about Darian?? Darian pointed out the window, towards the increasing haze of smoke. ?Look for yourself Uncle.? His uncle stood up and looked out the window. He seemed to stop for a moment, lost in thought. ?This does not bode well Darian. Go wake everyone.? He paused again, turning to Darian with a sympathetic look on his face, and placed a hand on his shoulder, ?we will have to leave immediately.? Disbelief filled Darian, because there could only be one reason why that would have happened. ?But what of Father? Surely he will stop them before they reach us.? The look on his Uncle?s face said more than words ever could. We would only have to leave if father hadn?t of made it. ?I?m sorry Darian.? His Uncle?s head was lowered, and Darian could see a tear forming in his Uncle?s eye. He was fighting it, as if by stopping himself, he wouldn?t have to believe it. ?The only way your father would have let anything burn, was if he could no longer do anything about it.? Not letting his emotions to overcome him, Darian realized that he would have to make time for that later. ?No more Uncle. We must prepare.? Letting his emotions fuel him, he strode outside. It will have to wait. I must get the rest of the family out of here. ***** The rest of the day was a blur. After stepping out of his Uncle?s room he had organized the household and packed it up. There was only an hour to sunset now, and they were a long way from home. But not near enough to the closest town. We are going to have to camp around here for the night. Calling for a halt Darian pointed over to a small clearing, ?This will do for a campsite. We are not going to go any further tonight.? He watched as his tired family moved to make camp. His mother, Uncle, brother and sister all riding close together, taking comfort in each others presence. There we the two soldiers his father had left him, Luke and Harold, keeping watch on the rest of them. Then there were the three servants, Robert, Sarah and Grace, with their families. But all of them were part of his family. Darian and his siblings had grown up playing with the servants children. Darian himself could remember the camping trips the two old soldiers had taken them on, teaching them different skills to be used if they ever got lost by themselves. And most of all he thought of his Father. He had taught him his kartas, shown him how to manage the house hold, and their livelihood. He had shown him how to defend himself with his hands and feet. And of course, he had taught him how no matter what happened, he had a duty to himself, and to his family. It was going to be hard without his father?s council. He had come to rely on it at times. And now that his Uncle Gavin had broken down over the grief of losing his brother, Darian was the only one that anyone here had to look for. It is a great weight that has be forced upon my shoulders, I only hope that I am strong enough to bear it. Looking over his shoulder at the smoke and the glow of fire within it. After a while he finally turned away from it, and walked over to his family. ***** Sleep had not come easy to Darian, but it had come nonetheless. A noise awoke him, the sound of a twig breaking underfoot. Thank you for teaching me that Father. You may of just saved me. Opening his eyes slightly, he could see several figures standing still, as if waiting to see if the noise had awaken them. Darian?s mind worked quickly, taking stock of the situation. He counted the figures through half closed eyes he realized the situation was worse than he could have imagined. Ten of them, and if they are so close that means Harold and Luke are knocked out or dead. I can?t reach my sword, and even if I could I doubt I could use it properly. The only thing I can do I wait for them to get closer. Slowly he moved his hand under him, gripping his dagger, and waited for the intruders to get closer. The figures started moving again, and the moon started to move out from behind the clouds. As the moonlight slowly moved across the ground towards the attackers, Darian nearly made the mistake of holding his breath. Then as it swept over them, he was filled with horror. What he had taken for strangely shaped helmets were actually deformed heads, making the attackers something Darian had never thought he would ever experience. And then he saw something which was even worse. Trollocs, and a Fade. At least there are some humans among them. One of the humans was closing in on him. Darian waited until the man was standing above him before he stuck. Lashing out, he swept his leg across the attacker?s ankle, pain shooting through his leg, but getting the result he wanted. The man yelled out in shock and pain, waking the rest of Darian?s family. Grabbing the man?s sword as he fell, Darian yelled, ?Everyone get up and run!? Rushing forward he jumped at the closest Trolloc, swinging wildly. Luckily the swiftness of the attack took the trolloc by surprise, but not enough to stop I form trying to dodge the blow. There was a painful jarring as the sword tore into the trolloc?s shoulder. Unfortunately Darian lost his grip on the sword and it was left imbedded in the trolloc. Looking at his family running, he noticed the Fade starting to watch them. Looks like it?s time to do something stupid. Digging his foot into the snow, he flicked it at the Fade to distract it. Pulling out his belt knife, he leaped at the Fade. Grabbing hold of the Fade?s head he shoved his knife into it?s pale eyeless face. The Fade screamed, and Darian fell to the ground in pain. The scream ripped through his head, and it turned out he wasn?t the only one to be affected by it. The Trollocs fell to the ground howling, and the other humans fell to the ground as well, dropping their weapons. Darian looked in the direction of his family, and through the pain he felt he felt relief as he saw them run away. Relief quickly changed as he felt a hand grab his shirt and lift him up, one handed. He was turned around and was brought up to the Fade?s face. There was a large wound in it?s face and blood was streaming out of it. Then it spoke, and it?s voice was every bit as horrible as it?s appearance. ?You will pay for this child.? Darian believed he only had one chance. If I can piss it off enough, it will either kill me or maybe throw me. Trying to steady his voice he made his choice. ?Well I would rather die then to look at your ugly face for another moment!? It was all Darian could do not to grimace as the Fade?s face contorted in rage. The Fade brought his face closer to it?s. ?You, lightfool, show how little you know.? And with that he threw Darian towards the closest tree. Any hope he had was short lived as he hit the tree. The force of it actually made the tree crack, and Darian hit the ground hard. He could hardly breathe. A horrible laughter floated through his pain filled head. And then he could hear the Fade draw his sword. Darian was struggling to get up when the branches above him released their burden of snow onto him, knocking him back down. The Fade was obviously ignoring him for the moment. ?Where are the other humans?? One of the Dark Friends must have been looking for them. ?They are long gone. This is not good, they know that we are here.? ?Shut up fool.? There was a wet sound, and then a muted thud. ?You come here.? It paused briefly, ?Grab that light fool and let us leave. We have wasted enough time here on nothing.? Rough hands grabbed Darian and then he was knocked out. ***** Darian awoke to a pain filled haze. His hands were tied behind his back, but strangely his feet were free to move. He opened his eyes slowly, fearing what he would see. Darkness surrounded him, and he realized that he was inside a hole. He could feel that there were people around him. The Light save me if they are bodies. Sitting up, he looked around. And then he spotted something he recognized. ?Uncle! Are you alright?? He moved as quickly as he could towards his uncle. There was dried blood on his forehead, and a small amount of blood around his mouth. Nudging his uncle as best he could, Darian spoke quietly, ?Uncle wake up! What happened?? Gavin?s eyes flicked open quickly, focusing on Darian. ?Dari? What..? How did you get here?? Darian looked at his uncle carefully, ?I was captured trying to buy you some time. What happened, I thought you had gotten away?? A sad look crossed Gavin?s eyes, and he looked away from Darian for a moment. ?I?m sorry Darian, I don?t know how to tell you this. The horse carrying your brother and sister fell, and I was unable to stop my horse in time.? He paused, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. ?They were both killed. My horse tripped and fell because of it, and I think my leg is broken. Your mother tried to take me with her, but before she could leave the raiders caught up with us. She was killed because she was defending me. I don?t know what to say Darian. Then I passed out in the snow, and that?s all I remember before now.? The weight on Darian?s shoulders increased and grief constricted his chest. He could barely breathe, in one day his Father, brother and sister had been taken from him. And now he was a prisoner of Shadowspawn, with no control over himself. Darian let himself fall backwards, no longer caring about himself. There was just too much for him to handle at the moment. He could feel his mind shutting down, and he gradually fell asleep. ***** An inhuman scream ripped through the air, waking Darian up. The sun was rising, and the sounds of battle accompanied it. Suddenly a figure appeared at the top of the pit, with a cloak that hurt the eyes with the way it blended into everything. The man was holding a sword covered in blood. And then as quick as he came he was gone again. Darian moved to his uncle again. Then looking at Gavin?s face he stood up. Gavin?s lifeless eyes were staring at the sky. Listening to the sound of fighting Darian had no choice but to wait, not knowing how the battle went. Time went past and the battle continued, until silence eventually descended. The man came back again, looking battle weary. ?How many more of you are alive down there?? Darian looked around, trying to find his voice. ?I?m the only one.? The man jumped down into the pit and stood next to Darian. ?Don?t be scared, we are here to help. Now turn around so I can untie you please.? Soundlessly Darian did what he was told, not seeing a point in arguing. ?There are more of you? Who exactly are you?? Darian turned around after his bonds were cut, trying to rub some life into his hands. ?I am a Warder, and there are 2 others, but you will meet them when we get you out of here.? The warder climbed back out of the pit. A Warder! That means there must be an Aes Sedai nearby. He had barely finished his thought when a woman appeared at the edge of the pit. ?Are you alright down there? I mean are you strong enough to climb out?? Darian shook his head, he had no energy left in him. Then he felt a weird sensation, like a cool band being placed around his chest, before being lifted into the air somehow. Panicking he struggled uselessly against it. ?Do not be afraid child, you have nothing to fear from me.? She gently set him down on the ground, and Darian?s legs gave out below him. Unable to stop himself he fell to the ground. The warder walked over to him and helped him up. ?Please, allow me to help you.? The Aes Sedai placed her hands on Darian?s head. A cold chill passed through him, sweeping away his pain and exhaustion. Unfortunately the pain that was removed cleared his mind. A flood of emotions passed through him. Grief overwhelmed him, and he sagged to his knees. Unable to stop himself his eyes filled with tears, and he cried in silence. I have lost everyone close to me. What is the point of going on? Darian ignored the Aes Sedai?s attempt to get his attention, trying to deal with his grief. Eventually he was roused by the Aes Sedai. She was drying the tears off his face with a handkerchief, speaking in a kind tone, ?Child you must leave your grief for later, now is not the time or place for it.? Standing up Darian looked around him at the dead bodies of his attackers. ?There are only six of them. Where are the rest?? The Aes Sedai looked sternly at the dead bodies, ?The fade disappeared, and the rest escaped.? The warders had been piling the bodies onto a pyre. The Aes Sedai?s hands moved slightly, and the pyre erupted in flames. ?They are no longer of any concern, I must return to Tar Valon. They will be taken care of by another Aes Sedai. We will take you as far as the closest village but?? The Aes Sedai?s serenity gave way to surprise for a moment as Darian cut her off, ?If I may as Aes Sedai, I would like to go with you. I have nothing left here, and I would like to train as a Warder.? I want to leave this place, and this would give me a purpose. The Aes Sedai thought for a moment before answering, ?Very well Child. But the life of a Warder is not to be taken lightly. I hope you understand that.? Darian bowed before speaking again, ?I understand Aes Sedai.? Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios